<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沉溺 by akinokaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328668">沉溺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze'>akinokaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, 臣隆 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沉溺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《沉溺》By：秋风</p><p>    Ch.1</p><p>    “话说，我前阵子和臣睡了。”</p><p>    “…………”</p><p>    星期天的下午，难得的没有任何工作安排，山下健二郎就约今市隆二出来喝酒。两个人东拉西扯地瞎聊一通，从隆二最近看的电影聊到健二郎家里的十兵卫前两天不小心小便在了地毯上，然后就听到隆二突然冒出这么一句。</p><p>    健二郎目光呆滞地望着隆二，大脑因为喝了酒而一时转不过弯来。他在肚子里慢慢消化了一下这句话，还是无法确定隆二指的“睡了”到底是不是他想的那个“睡了”，于是试探着问道：</p><p>    “呃……睡了的意思是……？”</p><p>    今市隆二脸上依然毫无波澜，仿佛在报告一件很普通的事：“就是我和臣HAVESEX了。”</p><p>    健二郎这下子酒终于完全醒了，表情因过度震惊以一个十分喜感的方式扭曲起来，失声叫道：“……啊……唉？哈？？？哎！！！！？？”</p><p>    “你说真的吗？！？！”</p><p>    “真的。”隆二淡定地将酒杯举到唇边抿了一口：“就差不多上个星期的事。”</p><p>    “可……可……可是……”健二郎一开口发现自己的牙齿都在打颤，一句话磕磕绊绊地吐出来：“为……什么？哈？！你们两个在交往吗？”</p><p>    “那倒是没有。”隆二立刻摇了摇头否认了：“我们那天都喝了酒，然后就……”</p><p>    健二郎脸上的表情更一言难尽了：“所以是酒后乱性？”</p><p>    “……好像也不是。”隆二皱起了眉头：“应该从哪里说起好呢……”</p><p>    那天今市隆二和相方登坂广臣接到一个工作，是某家杂志要对他们二人做一个专访。来采访的记者有着一眼看上去就非常精明的长相，说话的声音很大，语气也充满着咄咄逼人的压迫感，这让隆二感到很不舒服。</p><p>    采访进行到一半时，那个记者突然提出一个问题：“说起来，今市先生，我还有一个问题，希望你听了不要生气。”</p><p>    隆二心里在想：『你既然都开口了，我说会生气的话你难道就不会问了吗？』但表面上还是温和地回答：“好。”</p><p>    “你和相方的登坂先生都发售了自己的solo专辑跟巡演DVD，”记者笑眯眯地盯着隆二：“但是登坂先生的销量要比你好上许多，你会感到不服气吗？”</p><p>    咯噔。</p><p>    隆二听到心里这么响了一下。</p><p>    他面无表情地坐在原处，一时之间忘了回答。</p><p>    一秒，两秒，三秒……伴随着时间流逝，隆二原本茫然的大脑里突然变得无比清晰，他冷静地想到：</p><p>    不行。我停顿的时间太长了。会显得我很在意。</p><p>    于是他用力地扯动脸部的肌肉露出一个笑容，语气尽量平静地回道：“嘛，还是会有一点吧。不过我觉得这样挺好的，因为有竞争，所以才会让我更有动力想要进步啊。我和臣一直就是伙伴也是对手嘛。”说到这里，他笑着转了一下头望向身边的人：“……对吧？”</p><p>    坐在他旁边的登坂广臣牵动了一下嘴角，轻轻“嗯”了一声。</p><p>    可是对面的记者没有因为这番官方说法就放过隆二，而是故意拖长了尾调，用一种很讨打的语气追问：“哎~是吗？今市先生你刚才迟疑了一下，我还以为你生气了呢。”</p><p>    隆二微微笑着摇摇头：“怎么可能呢。”</p><p>    “可是你看到自己的相方事业发展得更好真的不会有怨气吗？比如说，登坂先生年初主演的电影上映了，然后之前又被邀请去演唱《名侦探柯南剧场版》的主题曲，前不久还独自去了台湾开演唱会——”</p><p>    记者到这里又停了一下，用眼神示意隆二回答点什么。</p><p>    顶着这令人不舒服的眼神，隆二依然保持着温和的笑容回答：“这是好事啊。我为臣感到高兴。”</p><p>    “但是你们明明是同一个起点出发的队友，却被对方甩下这么多，一般来说肯定会感到不服气吧？你有和登坂先生讨论过吗？”</p><p>    “……没有呢。”隆二生硬地说道：“这个好像没什么可讨论的。”</p><p>    那个记者话锋一转：“其实啊，之前网上流传着你们二人关系不和的传闻，你们知道吗？”</p><p>    隆二和臣几乎是同时开口：“我们没有不和——”</p><p>    “可是之前今市先生在采访里也说过吧，你们两个几乎从来不会私底下出去吃饭，出道都快九年了，也就只单独在一起喝过两次酒。”</p><p>    “这——是啊。”隆二反射性地笑了一下，他不知道自己此时脸上的笑容到底自不自然，但也只能继续笑下去：“那是因为我和臣工作上已经经常在一起了，所以私底下就不会想要独处。”</p><p>    “这听上去你们关系并没有很亲近啊！”</p><p>    “我也不觉得多喝几次酒就代表我们很亲近了。”话音刚落，隆二立刻敏锐地察觉出这句话的语气显得太僵硬，只好努力让自己听起来更轻松一些：“只是喝酒而已，也没什么大不了的。以前太忙都没有时间嘛——想去的话随时可以去啊，对吧？臣？”</p><p>    广臣似乎没料到隆二会这么说，他顿了一下，然后露出了一个有所保留的笑容：“……嗯。”</p><p>    而那个记者用八卦的语气又问：“今天就去？”</p><p>    “……可以啊，今天就去。反正这之后也没有其他安排了。”隆二说完后又有些不确定的看了一眼旁边：“……可以吧？”</p><p>    广臣沉默了片刻，淡淡的应了一声：“好。”</p><p>    记者闻言哈哈笑了起来：“看到你们关系还是这么好我就放心了。其实我跟很多三代目的粉丝一样，之前还在担心你们二人之间的人气和事业发展差距太大，今市先生会不会因为心里不平衡就和登坂先生疏远了——”</p><p>    隆二默不吭声地听着对面的人滔滔不绝，注意力却在不知不觉中分散了。</p><p>    明明还未进入夏季，隆二却突然觉得房间里非常燥热。封闭的环境让他周围的空气也逐渐变得稀薄，连每一下的呼吸都要比往常更花力气。</p><p>    好难熬……这个采访到底什么时候才可以结束。</p><p>    就在隆二觉得自己快要因为缺氧而晕眩时，一旁的广臣突然开口道：</p><p>    “这个话题已经够了。请问可以换一个吗？”</p><p>    他的用词很礼貌，表情也很平稳，但语气却像冰一样冷，仿佛一瞬间就让房内的气温都跟着下降了一样。</p><p>    可能是被广臣这种语气给吓到了，对面的记者真的老实地换了另一个问题，开始问他们下一张单曲的概念。</p><p>    今市隆二感觉这是他出道以来最久的一次采访，仿佛永无止境一样。后面的几个问题，他就像一个机器人一样麻木地回答着，都是些说惯了的官话。反正他在这个行业里已经这么多年，这种不痛不痒的话已经在无数场合说过许多次了。</p><p>    让人煎熬的采访终于结束了，记者笑嘻嘻地向二人告别然后离去。隆二坐在椅子上长长地吐出一口气，待呼吸恢复顺畅后，起身收拾东西准备回家。</p><p>    他此时感到心情很不好，只想尽快回到只有自己一个人的家中，拿出珍藏的好酒伴着音乐来喝上一轮。却听到相方的声音响起：</p><p>    “我们走吧。”</p><p>    隆二愣了一下：“什么？”</p><p>    “不是要去喝酒吗？”广臣平静地望着隆二：“不想去了？”</p><p>    “……不。”</p><p>    他只是没想到广臣居然会把刚才的话当真。不如说，他以为广臣根本就没有兴趣和自己单独在一起喝酒。</p><p>    出道八年多，他和广臣确实谈不上不和，但也没有多亲近。</p><p>    他们只有刚出道那阵子会比较常在一起吃饭，后来两个人的行程变得更满，而且彼此都有关系更好的朋友，也就不会在工作以外的时间独处了。</p><p>    因为很没必要啊。工作上已经常常在一起，起码下班了要有属于自己的时间吧。</p><p>    隆二眼神复杂地看了一会儿广臣，最终还是点点头：“我们走吧。”</p><p>    只是喝酒而已，确实不需要太当回事。</p><p>    他们二人来到一家三代目的成员常去光顾的餐厅，起初还能有一搭没一搭的聊两句工作上的事，到后来又同时默契地陷入了沉默。</p><p>    聊兴趣？他们没有共同的爱好。聊音乐？工作时聊得够多了已经没什么可聊的。聊私生活？他们还没亲密到愿意分享这个。</p><p>    隆二闷闷地喝着自己点的酒，心想：所以我不太喜欢和臣单独出来喝酒啊。总是不知道说什么。</p><p>    广臣的性格对他来说太过于内敛了，什么事都习惯往心里藏，这让隆二经常摸不透广臣到底在想什么，压力就变得很大，一点也不轻松。</p><p>    所以相比要和广臣待在一起度过这种难受的气氛，隆二还是更喜欢和健二郎还有岩田刚典在一起。</p><p>    就在此时，广臣突然主动开口道：“隆二。”</p><p>    “唔？”</p><p>    “关于刚才的事，”广臣目光澄静地望了过来：“你不要在意。”</p><p>    隆二懵了一下，然后反应过来他指的是什么：“……啊，那件事。”</p><p>    “我没有在意呀。”他勾起嘴角微微笑了一下，垂眸说道：“这有什么可在意的。”</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    广臣之后就没有再多说什么了，低下头安静地吃着自己盘里的食物。隆二看了他一会儿，心里那股好不容易消下去的烦躁感又突然涌了出来，于是他拿起酒杯灌了一大口，想把这种情绪压回去。</p><p>    是啊，有什么可在意的呢？那个记者说的也全是事实啊。</p><p>    他的确人气和销量都不如广臣，这又如何？也不代表他就活不下去了。</p><p>    在这个行业里，人气有格差不是很正常的吗。他真的没有在意这种事情，反正对他来说，只要还能继续唱歌就够了。</p><p>    但是为什么，为什么……压在心里的那块石头还是没有消失？</p><p>    隆二就这样一杯接着一杯，将冷冽的酒水灌下肚。希望这样回去后就能直接倒在床上睡着，再醒来他一定就能将今天这些不愉快的记忆忘掉，然后像往常那样笑起来的。</p><p>    在隆二的记忆中断之前，他记得自己用力地从广臣手里抢着酒瓶，嘴上黏黏糊糊地说着：“还我啦，我没醉，我还能再喝……你别管我。”</p><p>    “别喝了。”广臣的语气难得的有些严厉：“已经够多了。”</p><p>    隆二当下感到非常烦躁，因为被酒精麻痹了理智，嘴上也没个把门就脱口而出：“关你什么事啊……我的事情还轮得到你管？”</p><p>    广臣闻言立刻松开了手，隆二夺过酒瓶后直接对着瓶口就开始喝。</p><p>    之后的记忆是断断续续的。隆二依稀间记得自己被拽上了计程车，在身边人的搀扶下摸索出钥匙打开了家门，然后又被拖到了床上摁倒。</p><p>    此时隆二意识稍微清醒了一点，他迷糊地看着站在床边的一脸不耐烦的广臣，嘟囔道：“谢谢你哦，臣，你回家吧……”</p><p>    眼前的广臣动了动嘴巴好像是说了什么，但隆二没有听清，就陷入了沉沉的睡眠中。</p><p>    隆二能清晰的知道自己此时正在做梦，要不然为什么广臣好端端的会突然变成他的经纪人呢？</p><p>    “今市君啊，”那个比自己年长的经纪人一脸凝重地说道：“你这次的单曲成绩也不好。”</p><p>    “哦，我知道了。”隆二心不在焉地望着别处，回答道：“没关系。”</p><p>    “没关系？你真的觉得没关系？”经纪人突然抓住了他的肩膀，强迫他转过头来：“你已经被登坂超出那么多了，你难道一点危机意识都没有？”</p><p>    “危机意识？”隆二茫然地重复了一遍这句话：“为什么要有危机意识？臣是我的相方啊，我又不会把他当成敌人看。”</p><p>    “你可别天真了。你和登坂从一开始就是对手，就算你自己不想，但粉丝们、普通路人们、还有业内的所有人士都会把你们二人的成绩作对比的。”</p><p>    “……那也可以啊。”隆二笑了一下：“我不在乎。我只要能唱歌就行了。”</p><p>    是啊。如他曾经所想的那样，除了唱歌以外别的对他来说都不重要。只要能一直唱下去就好，直到再也唱不出来为止。</p><p>    “那你也至少唱一些大众会喜欢的歌吧？R&amp;B在日本早就不流行了，你和那些审美奇怪的导演合作，成品也不符合大部分群众的口味。”</p><p>    “那是因为我喜欢R&amp;B，而且我也很喜欢我的作品，没有什么不满的。”隆二很不耐烦地挥开对方的手：“要唱POP的话我在三代目里已经唱得够多了，为什么solo不能让我随自己的心意来？”</p><p>    但是眼前的经纪人皱起了眉头，带着一种恨铁不成钢的表情说道：“请你搞清楚自己的身份，你是个艺人，艺人的本职工作就是迎合观众。你这样下去根本不会前进，只会止步不前。”</p><p>    “那也没关系啊！”隆二内心烦躁地后退了两步，语气有些失控地说道：“愿意听我唱歌的人就继续听，不喜欢听就离开呀。我从来就没想过要所有人都喜欢我吧？”</p><p>    经纪人的手上突然凭空冒出了一大叠纸张，他用力朝着隆二扔了过来，嘴上说着：“那你倒是看看别人是怎么评价你的，你真的能做到完全不在乎？”</p><p>    那叠纸在空中散开，一页一页飘到隆二面前，即便他并不想看，但纸上浮现出来的黑色的大字体还是闯入了眼帘：</p><p>    【今市的嗓子已经没救了吧】</p><p>    【三代目的隆二君现在每次唱歌都在车祸好可笑哦】</p><p>    【果然这次今市也卖不赢登坂呢】</p><p>    【登坂作为歌手比今市要更成功啊】</p><p>    隆二抓住了眼前飞舞的纸张，想将它们全部撕碎。但从上空不断地有新的纸飘下来，在他的脚边堆积起来，逐渐将他掩埋其中。</p><p>    “已经够了……”</p><p>    意识到自己无法逃走的隆二在原地蹲了下来，抱住了自己的头：“……全部消失啊。”</p><p>    经纪人也好，广臣也好，那些只会在键盘后面擅自评判他的人也好，他全都不想再看见了。</p><p>    他只是想唱歌，只是想一直唱下去，这样不够吗？</p><p>    事实看来，真的不够啊。</p><p>    就算他自己不想比，但周围的所有人都会逼他去比。所以他也不得不比。</p><p>    到这一刻隆二意识到了一件事：他并不是真的完全不在意，但就算去在意也没什么用，于是只能起码让自己显得不要太在意。</p><p>    眼前的梦境破碎了，隆二缓缓睁开眼睛，看见的是熟悉的天花板。他感到脸上有些凉凉的，于是伸手将额头渗出的汗和眼底温热的液体一并抹去，深吸一口气想坐起身去浴室洗个澡，却惊觉床边还有一个人。</p><p>    “……臣？”隆二语气里满是藏不住的讶异：“你……怎么还在？”</p><p>    相方的登坂广臣就坐在床沿边，在隆二搭话前还一脸无聊的在玩着手机。听到呼唤后头也没抬的问道：“你酒醒了吗？”</p><p>    “……你不是应该回去了吗？”</p><p>    广臣将手机放在床头柜上，转过身来直视隆二，用一种平缓的声音道：“我看你今天情绪不太好，有些担心你。”</p><p>    “……是吗。”</p><p>    隆二第一反应是觉得这很不正常。</p><p>    广臣没有可能会这么温柔的。虽然他知道广臣本质是个温柔的人，但那个人的温柔决不会对着自己。</p><p>    难道他之前真的表现得有那么在乎吗？</p><p>    一想到自己居然被广臣“同情”着，这让他心里更不好受了。</p><p>    隆二默默地回望进广臣的眼睛里，对方的脸上依然是波澜不惊的神情，看不出一丝苦闷或者烦恼，那眼神平静得让隆二觉得自己像是在接受心理医生的辅导。</p><p>    他想着：臣真悠然自在啊。</p><p>    一点也不像他刚才那样，因为做了噩梦而显得狼狈不堪。</p><p>    然后转念一想：广臣当然可以很悠然自在，他一直占据着优势，所以能气定神闲的反过来看自己失态的样子。</p><p>    真讨厌。</p><p>    隆二只觉得心里那股无名火又突然冒了出来，然后就听见广臣火上浇油般地说了一句：</p><p>    “其实你要是那么在意白天的那段采访，你可以直接跟我说。”对方淡淡地表示：“我愿意和你交流的。”</p><p>    这句话瞬间点燃了隆二胸口那压抑不住的火气，有愤怒，有嫉妒，也掺杂着一些被相方看扁的悲哀。</p><p>    隆二再也受不了广臣这种居高临下的态度，语气顿时强硬起来：“你想听我说什么？说我确实很羡慕你吗？”</p><p>    “……”广臣没有立刻回答，他眨了眨眼睛，冷淡地回答：“没有。”</p><p>    “那你留在这里干什么？你到底想从我这里听到什么话？”看见广臣敷衍的样子，隆二气不打一处来，伸手拽住了对方的衣领将人摁在了床上，自己也翻身上去压住了广臣以免他反抗：“你难道是留下来想看我闹笑话的吗？”</p><p>    被隆二压制在床上，广臣的表情依然没有产生什么波动，只是冷静地表示：“你现在的样子看起来还真是有够失控的。”</p><p>    “闭嘴！”</p><p>    隆二不想听身下的人再说什么，他松开广臣的衣领，手掐住了对方的脖子。</p><p>    两个人在这样剑拔弩张的气氛中对视着，隆二用力地呼吸了几口空气，感觉胸腔里那颗心被折腾得也开始疼痛起来。然后他看见身下的广臣微微勾起了嘴角，露出了一个难以读懂的浅笑。</p><p>    自己的相方轻轻地问道：“你想……杀了我吗？”</p><p>    “…………”</p><p>    听到广臣这么说，隆二因为激动而飞走的理智反而渐渐回落了下来。</p><p>    因为酒没全醒而有些茫然的大脑想着：啊，是吧。也许臣不在，我就会更轻松了。</p><p>    下一刻，他的心就因为这个幻想而揪了起来。</p><p>    可是臣如果真的不在了，自己一定会很痛苦，很痛苦，痛苦到不知道如何重新振作起来。</p><p>    因为即便广臣是他最大的对手，也是自己唯一无二的相方啊。</p><p>    从出道起一路走来，如果没有广臣在旁的支持，他也无法走到今天这一步。</p><p>    所以他怎么可能做得到真的去讨厌广臣。</p><p>    隆二突然觉得自己的心仿佛被撕裂成了两瓣，一半在讨厌广臣，一半是喜欢的。</p><p>    可是广臣大概对自己就没有这样的真情实感吧。</p><p>    现在想来，他和广臣曾经有过一段关系很热络的时光，后来就慢慢地疏远了。</p><p>    也就是从他和广臣之间的距离越来越大开始。</p><p>    隆二掐着广臣的手缓缓松了开来，眼前的画面也开始变得模糊。</p><p>    一片朦胧中，他注视着广臣俊俏的五官，想着：臣果然很帅啊。</p><p>    从他第一次在VBA看见广臣起，他就心想这个人一定会很受欢迎吧。果然广臣后来真的越来越受欢迎了，被许多的人所喜欢着。</p><p>    长得好看，性格又好，肯定会受欢迎嘛。</p><p>    真狡猾，臣太狡猾了。</p><p>    隆二突然觉得很无力，两种矛盾的情绪在脑内打着架，让他无所适从。</p><p>    看着广臣依然平静的表情，隆二心里很不满的想着：这个人怎么连表情都一直没变化的。已经胸有成竹到这种地步了吗？</p><p>    我到底要怎么做才能让臣的脸上出现波澜呢？</p><p>    可能是因为喝多了酒让他无法正常思考了，隆二低下头将唇压在了广臣的唇上。</p><p>    那一刻他其实没多想什么，只是突然很想知道如果广臣被他亲了的话会有什么反应。</p><p>    隆二没有错过广臣在一瞬间睁大了的眼睛，被他压住的身体也跟着绷紧了。</p><p>    看到广臣露出了错愕震惊的样子，隆二就觉得心里很愉快。他还想看到广臣更多不一样的表情，于是微微变换了一下头的角度，更深地吻了下去。</p><p>    隆二闭上了眼睛，认真地品尝着相方的味道。原本一开始只是想试试广臣的态度，但渐渐的自己也变得沉迷其中。</p><p>    他已经很久没有过性生活，因为忙于工作连个可以亲热一下的女伴都没有。此刻吻着自己的相方，那些已经沉寂已久的感官似乎也跟着复苏了。</p><p>    隆二觉得喉咙里好渴，想更多地从对方身上获取更多。于是他捧起了广臣的脸，舌尖勾勒着那人的唇形，大腿也在缓缓蹭着对方的腿。</p><p>    广臣突然用力抓住了隆二的双臂，一阵天旋地转，两个人就换了个体位。隆二看着压在自己身上的突然变得陌生的相方，呼吸就漏了一拍，紧接着广臣的唇就压了下来，舌头强硬的突破了他的防护，勾着隆二的舌头纠缠着。</p><p>    隆二的理智告诉他做这种事是不对的，但是本能的欲望却促使他想着：和臣接吻的感觉真舒服。于是他也完全不抵抗，而是顺从地将手勾住了广臣的脖子，任由自己的领地被对方侵占。</p><p>    直到隆二感觉对方的手从衣服下摆伸了进来，抚上了自己的腹部，另一只手划过他的臀部，抓住了他的裤子往下拉，这才让他被欲望迷晕了的大脑瞬间清醒过来。</p><p>    隆二用胳膊肘奋力地推着身上的男人，嘴上嚷着：“你干什么！给我下去！”</p><p>    但是广臣没有因为他的抵抗而放弃，而是用力地掐住了隆二的脖子，像是威慑一般狠狠地咬了一口他的下唇，让隆二痛得倒吸一口冷气。</p><p>    广臣掐住隆二脖子的力道比隆二刚才用的要大多了，对方的手不断收紧，让隆二顿时产生了窒息的感觉，顾不上自己被剥光的下身，只能无力地抓着掐住自己的手，同时发出一些细微的声音。</p><p>    身上的男人终于松开了隆二的脖子，重新获得空气的人大口大口地吸着气，感觉到广臣的手指探入了自己干涩隐秘的部位，隆二又着急地挣扎起来：“臣……臣！你好重，快下去……！”</p><p>    广臣的手指莽撞地在隆二那里摸索着，发现根本挤不进去，他低喘着气从隆二身上移开，伸长胳膊将摆在床头柜上的护手霜抓在手里，另一只手额前凌乱的刘海往后一梳，双眼紧紧盯着隆二又压了回来。</p><p>    他的脸颊微红，眼睛里染满了具有攻击性的情欲。隆二还是头一次看见广臣露出这样的表情，不由地看呆了，甚至都忘了要逃走。</p><p>    感受到对方沾了护手霜的手指又探入了自己的秘处，隆二心里突然涌出了一股强烈的恐惧感。</p><p>    他这是在干什么？难道真的要和自己的相方做爱吗？</p><p>    隆二被这个事实吓得舌头打结，哆哆嗦嗦地吐出一句：“等……等下……我不要在下面……”</p><p>    一直闷不吭声的广臣终于开口了，他吻着隆二的耳垂，一边低声道：“听话……别闹……”</p><p>    隆二不肯老实就范，拼了命想推开对方，但广臣却纹丝不动地压在他身上，手上的动作也没有停歇。</p><p>    隆二咬紧牙关忍受着自己从未被人探索过的地方现在正被广臣侵略，努力抓住自己快要远去的理智，尽量冷静地观察着身上的男人。</p><p>    即便他此刻心里其实很害怕，但是看到广臣之前一直波澜不惊的脸上露出了被欲望掌控的表情，心里就生出了一种扭曲的快感。</p><p>    原来那个登坂广臣也会有这样毫无防备的一面。</p><p>    他从来没有真正了解过广臣隐藏起来的内心，却在此刻以一种最糟糕的方式和他肌肤相贴。</p><p>    隆二一片浑浊的脑中想着：臣为什么会如此想和我亲近呢？</p><p>    是因为他……喜欢我吗？</p><p>    臣喜欢我？</p><p>    这个念头一起，隆二心里突然就涌出了一阵疯狂的喜悦。</p><p>    并不是因为他喜欢广臣，更像是在为了自己发现了广臣的秘密这件事而开心。</p><p>    就算有那么多人都在喜欢广臣，但广臣喜欢的是他。</p><p>    所以当隆二听到广臣失控的呼吸声时，他亲昵地搂住了对方的脖子，温柔地说：“没关系……你进来吧。”</p><p>    那个过程其实相当难受。比起快感，隆二所尝到的更多是痛楚和恶心感。</p><p>    本不该被放入任何物体的秘部遭受着一个对此事没有经验的男人的侵占，隆二只得一直咬着牙不让自己发出声响。但广臣似乎很不满足，他掐着隆二的双颊逼迫他开口，同时下身毫不留情地将隆二折磨得求生不得求死不能。</p><p>    隆二仿佛掉入了一滩很深的池水里，他无法呼吸，也不能求救，唯一能做的就是抱紧身上的男人，指甲在对方的背上用力抓着，来发泄自己想要尖叫的冲动。</p><p>    隆二感觉到对方似乎也快到临界点了，于是他捧着广臣的脸，像是舍不得错过那人脸上任何细微的表情一样紧紧盯着对方：“来……你射吧。”</p><p>    伴随着炙热的液体出在了自己的体内，隆二一边忍着反胃的感觉，一边满足地观赏着广臣在最无防备的那一刻所露出的表情。</p><p>    那人一直用来伪装真心的扑克脸，此刻因自己而破碎了。</p><p>    这样很好。</p><p>    隆二搂紧了广臣的脖子，感受着相方粗重的呼吸一下一下喷在自己耳边。</p><p>    你就像这样一直渴求我，这是最好的了。</p><p>    我还没彻底输给你。我是绝对不会轻易认输的。</p><p>    我们之间的争斗还在继续。</p><p>    隆二说完以后感到很口渴，于是仰头将酒水一饮而尽，放下酒杯后又道：“差不多就是这样了。第二天一早，臣他没说什么就回去了。我们这几天也没有再见上面。”</p><p>    “…………”</p><p>    健二郎好长一段时间没有说话，仿佛是在修补自己碎成渣的世界观。</p><p>    良久以后，健二郎才艰难地开口道：“……我……该说什么呢……”</p><p>    隆二就耐心地等着对方整理语言。</p><p>    健二郎带着一副忧心忡忡的表情说：“隆二……我觉得……这样不太好啊。听你形容的，像是……为了报复或者赌气一样才和臣做……这……我觉得你们是彼此的相方，还是不应该把对方当成敌人看待……我……我……”</p><p>    健二郎一副头壳疼的样子抓了抓自己的头发：“啊！！！我不知道怎么说才好了！！！”</p><p>    隆二沉默了片刻，若有所思道：“报复吗……你这个词用得很有意思。”</p><p>    他拾起桌上免洗筷的纸包装，一边慢慢地折着，一边用非常平淡的口气说道：“这并不矛盾啊，健酱。”</p><p>    “我是真心把臣当成自己重要的相方，也在把他当成我最大的对手。”</p><p>    “这两种感情是共存的，我不可能舍弃任何一方。”</p><p>    “我和臣……大概一辈子也不可能成为彼此最要好的朋友。但我和他仍然有一种无论是谁也无法替代的联系。”</p><p>    “既是伙伴，也是敌人。”</p><p>    这大概就是……只有今市隆二和登坂广臣之间才能存在的羁绊吧。</p><p>    沉溺Ch.2</p><p>    登坂广臣第一次看见今市隆二是在电视上。当时他在回顾VBA2第一场海选的录像，然后就看到了那个一脸认真在唱着「Rainy Blue」的男人。</p><p>    “这个人歌唱得真好呐。”就是他对今市的第一印象了。除此之外，他并不知道自己未来会这个男人产生什么样的联系。</p><p>    后来广臣和隆二一起从VBA胜出成为三代目的主唱，起初他并不太了解“相方”的意义是什么。听人说“相方”是很特别的存在，但广臣那时只理解为是一起唱歌的伙伴，在这之上还有什么意义就不是很明白。</p><p>    初次感受到“相方”存在的意义是在出道纪念活动之后。即便广臣已经非常努力去表演了，但效果还是达不到自己的理想，结果一下台两个主唱都忍不住哭了出来。</p><p>    悔恨和不甘的心情交织在一起，随之而来的还有承载着众人期待而导致的巨大压力。他觉得自己辜负了HIRO选他的苦心，也对不起其他performer的努力。</p><p>    他和队长NAOKI，TAKAHIRO和ATSUSHI吐露过这种心情，在前辈的鼓励中下定了决心要更为精进自己的实力。在一次偶然的机会下他和隆二提起这种想法，只见对方的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，炯炯有神地盯着自己，并斩钉截铁地说道：</p><p>    “我懂！”</p><p>    广臣愣愣地听着隆二诉说他从出道以来的心情，很高兴的发现原来对方也像自己一样会因为唱不好而觉得不甘心，也会被周围的压力给压得喘不过气。</p><p>    知道有另一个人在和自己共享着同样的体验，像是有了一个同伴一样。</p><p>    然后隆二就用力地握紧了广臣的手，兴冲冲地说道：“所以我们一起努力吧！”</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>    隆二眼睛里闪烁着神采奕奕的光芒，语气里满是藏不住的雀跃和期待：“我们要一起进步，让自己的唱功更好，让三代目成为日本第一的团体！”</p><p>    看着眼前的男人一副对未来充满着希望的模样，让广臣内心仿佛也真的被鼓舞了一样振奋起来，于是他回握住了隆二的手，意气风发地回答：“好！”</p><p>    也就是此时，他好像有些明白了“相方”的存在意义是什么。</p><p>    既是同伴，也是激励自己不断进步的对手。</p><p>    这已经是很久、很久以前的事情了。久到连广臣都忘了是什么时候发生的一段对话。</p><p>    那之后成员们一起努力，让三代目的声势越来越强大。广臣也一直努力地磨练着自己的唱功和表演方式。相比刚出道的那会，他已经进步了许多。但隆二的嗓子却渐渐开始出现问题。</p><p>    巡演进行到后期时，隆二变得很难发声，连以往很容易就能唱出来的音调也发不出来。甚至到了最后只能由广臣来帮忙唱隆二的部分。</p><p>    演唱会结束后，隆二避开了人群，独自一站在角落里，头抵着冰冷的墙壁轻轻地敲着，不知道是在想些什么。</p><p>    NAOTO一脸担心地站在远处望着他，但没有走上去说些什么。给隆二留出了独处的空间，这大约是属于队长的一种温柔吧。</p><p>    而广臣作为相方，同样只是在旁边静静地看着隆二。</p><p>    他能说什么呢？因为唱不出想要的歌声而无比悔恨痛苦的心情，他作为vocal比其他performer都更要明白这是一种什么样的感受。</p><p>    越是明白，所以他越是无法在这个时候去接近隆二。</p><p>    最后还是健二郎走上前拍了拍隆二的肩膀，安慰道：“没关系啦，每个人都有状态不好的时候，别太在意……”</p><p>    隆二抬起手搓了搓自己的脸，对着健二郎露出了一个笑容，由对方领着去和其他成员汇合。</p><p>    广臣没有和隆二说过类似于“加油呀”、“你要好好保重嗓子”之类的不痛不痒的话。唯一做的只有当隆二向工作人员坦白自己现在很难发声时，在旁坚定地表示：我会支持他的。</p><p>    因为他是三代目的主唱，让公演顺利进行也是自己的责任。</p><p>    隆二后来的嗓子恢复了许多，广臣为此悄悄松了一口气。就算以团队发展的角度来看，果然还是两个主唱都能维持最佳状态才是更好的。</p><p>    这时广臣接到了一个工作，是让他去演电影。广臣一开始还有些犹豫，他最喜欢的还是自己作为歌手的身份，去演戏的话好像不太符合他的规划。</p><p>    经纪人就劝说道：“这是个好机会啊，如果能让更多人认识你的话，这对团队的发展同样是有益的。”</p><p>    广臣想了想，觉得这也有道理，就接受了下来。</p><p>    因为拍摄的缘故，他和隆二见面的机会变得更少。有一天他在家中接到了隆二打来的电话，心里还在好奇为什么会在这个时候打给自己，就听见隆二说：“你刚才没有接我电话，我好寂寞啊……”</p><p>    广臣心里一动，紧接着一下子就反应过来这是在开玩笑吧。</p><p>    隆二怎么可能会跟自己说这种话呢。</p><p>    果然后来隆二就坦白这只是广播的一个企划。两个人寒暄了几句，广臣就挂断了电话。他回味着隆二刚才半真半假地说的：“你去演电影了，我真的就像当成自己的事情一样开心。”</p><p>    隆二究竟是怎么想的？他对于自己去演戏会觉得不开心吗？这些广臣都不知道。此刻心里流淌着的难以言喻的心情究竟为何，他也无从解读。</p><p>    后来三代目因为一首歌的爆红，在事业上得到了突飞猛进的发展，也被更多人所关注了。广臣心里很开心，但隆二的嗓子却又出现了问题。</p><p>    这次的情况似乎比以往更糟糕。被高强度和频率的巡演磨损的嗓子得不到休息，就又得上电视去表演。纵然隆二很努力想表演得好一些，却仍然力不从心。</p><p>    这天录完了一个音番，广臣回到休息室，想着总算今天也没有失败而松了口气，一抬头就看到隆二的背影。</p><p>    他又像以前一样，独自一人站在角落里，面对着墙壁不让其他人看他现在的表情。</p><p>    广臣看了他一会儿，然后默默地坐在了自己的座位上。</p><p>    今天的节目播出后，网上应该又会出现很多讥讽隆二嗓子问题的评论吧。</p><p>    这件事没有一个成员敢主动提起，但广臣知道隆二是会看到这些言论的。</p><p>    可他对隆二无话可说。有些事大概不说反而比较好。</p><p>    广臣已经习惯不去介入隆二的生活，反正就算没有自己，也会有其他队友会去安慰隆二。</p><p>    就像现在，健二郎凑到隆二身边拍了拍他的背，语气轻松地说：“我们来拍合照吧！”</p><p>    隆二闻言转过身来，眯起眼睛笑了：“好！”</p><p>    广臣见状，心想：他为什么还能笑得出来呢？</p><p>    如果很难过很不甘的话，直接表现出来不就好了？</p><p>    隆二也不像自己那样喜欢把感情藏在心里，明明是个很外放的性格，却偏偏在这件事上不让任何人触碰他的真实想法。</p><p>    看着隆二的笑颜，广臣突然就觉得心底涌出了一股莫名的焦躁感。</p><p>    好烦。每次看到隆二像这样傻乎乎的笑就觉得好烦。</p><p>    随着他们的年龄增长，广臣也早已不是刚出道时那个懵懂又缺乏自信的小毛头了。他对于隆二的低潮，虽然感到遗憾，同时也萌生出了自己一定要更强大才行的想法。</p><p>    于是他继续按照自己的步调稳扎稳打地前进，接到的任何工作都全力以赴去做。等他反应过来时，旁边已经很久没有出现过隆二的身影。</p><p>    啊……是这样啊……</p><p>    广臣回过头看着走在后面的相方，麻木的想着：原来隆二已经落后那么多了。</p><p>    他们在同一个起点出发，刚开始的时候也的确曾是齐头并进，但现在隆二却已经跟不上自己的脚步了。</p><p>    让他更清晰的意识到这一点的契机是自己的solo出道。当经纪人向广臣宣布这个消息时，他一瞬间心里非常喜悦。能够solo出道这是他长久以来的目标与梦想，他为此感到雀跃不已。</p><p>    紧接着，他就想起了另一个人。</p><p>    出道以来隆二经常念叨着想要solo，这是他的梦想之一。过去广臣以为隆二应该会是更早solo的那个，但现在……</p><p>    他若无其事地问道：“隆二也要solo了吗？”</p><p>    经纪人沉吟片刻：“唔……他的话，现在还不是时机，再等等吧。”</p><p>    于是广臣就明白了：这次真的只有自己。</p><p>    公司最终选择了让他先solo，具体是因为什么广臣不清楚，反正他只要做好自己的工作就行。</p><p>    那隆二知道这件事以后，会有什么样的反应呢？广臣非常好奇。</p><p>    碰巧之后两个人因为工作聚在了一起，广臣就主动开口道：</p><p>    “隆二，我要solo出道了。”</p><p>    隆二闻言脸上的表情僵住了，没有立刻回答。</p><p>    他紧紧地盯着隆二的脸，想读出对方隐藏起来的情绪。</p><p>    生气也好，难过也好，不甘心也好，让我看看你的真实想法吧。</p><p>    可是这些他都没有看到。隆二只是迟疑了那么几秒钟就立刻露出了以往常见的那个招牌笑容，语气很轻快地说道：</p><p>    “那很好啊，恭喜你哦，臣。加油呀！”</p><p>    “……嗯。谢谢。”</p><p>    广臣勉强笑了一下。心里却感到非常失望。</p><p>    已经够了，隆二的这个笑容，他真的已经看够了。</p><p>    比起这种对任何人都能展现的笑，他其实更想看看隆二对自己流露出一些特别的情绪。</p><p>    但是隆二没有。很显然隆二并没有把自己当成是什么特殊的存在。</p><p>    也罢。</p><p>    反正他和隆二，也就仅仅是这种关系而已。</p><p>    隆二这个人从来没有试图来理解自己。之前大家在一起聊天，当广臣说自己比起演戏还是更想专注唱歌时，隆二却表现出一副很意外的样子说我还以为你会两者兼顾的。</p><p>    广臣当下就很失望。稍微了解他的人应该都知道他更热爱唱歌，如果演戏会阻碍歌手事业的话他会毫不犹豫放弃前者。但隆二居然连这都不知道？是太迟钝了，还是本来就没打算去了解？</p><p>    而让广臣日渐感到烦躁的是，隆二那温吞淡漠的态度，仿佛根本不在意自己的发展不如人，几乎看不到他有竞争和比拼的意图。</p><p>    有时候隆二那种过于理想化的理念让广臣很不能理解。就好比对方曾在歌词里写的“没有人生来就是坏人，每个人心中一定都有爱”。可在广臣看来，这世界上就是有着好人与坏人之分，也不可能只凭着一点“爱”就能解决世上所有纷争。</p><p>    有争斗，也嫉妒，有好胜心，所以才能更努力地去进步。</p><p>    而且，不可能让所有人都获得幸福的。有人幸福的同时，就一定有人会悲伤。</p><p>    他曾经以为两个人会一直以同伴和竞争对手身份互相激励，结果隆二现在反而退缩了？</p><p>    开什么玩笑。</p><p>    想到这里，广臣突然有了种被背叛的感觉。心中那股挥之不去的焦躁感，大概也是来自于此。</p><p>    时光就这么流逝着，这天他和隆二接受了一个记者的采访，对方故意向隆二提起了许多有关成绩好坏的问题，广臣在旁安静听着，心里就觉得很不愉快。</p><p>    他与隆二之间的事情，一个什么都不知道的外人有什么资格在这猜测。</p><p>    于是他开口打断了对方，然后看了一眼身边的人。</p><p>    隆二脸上没什么表情，仿佛对刚才的话题并没有在意。</p><p>    真的完全不在意吗？</p><p>    虽然隆二尽量表现得很淡定的样子，但广臣还是能隐约地捕捉到对方眼神中焦虑的情绪。这倒让广臣有些意外。</p><p>    原来隆二也并非一点都不在意。</p><p>    因为想要更多的观察隆二到底有着什么样态度，所以广臣才提出要一起去喝酒。期间他冷静地看着隆二不停地灌酒，本以为隆二喝醉后又会像往常那样抓着他乱讲话，但隆二到最后还是什么都没说。</p><p>    广臣很无奈，也有些失望。看着醉倒在桌上的男人，也不好就这样把他留在这里，只得找了出租车把人塞进去运回家。</p><p>    看着隆二躺在床上睡得很熟，广臣刚想直接回去，突然想起今天的隆二态度确实很不一样，怎么看都像是故意在隐藏自己的感受。</p><p>    这或许是个机会。终于可以探知到隆二心里一直以来在想什么。</p><p>    于是他在床边坐下，等着身后的人醒来。</p><p>    隆二似乎是做了什么噩梦，神情一直很不安。当他醒来看见广臣时，所表现出来的样子也非常不稳定，到后来甚至无故发起脾气。</p><p>    广臣被隆二摁倒在床上掐住脖子，望着对方情绪失控的模样，心里异常的平静。</p><p>    原来隆二并非完全不在乎那些事，只是一直装出不在意的样子。</p><p>    可以看到这人真情流露的一面还是挺新鲜的。</p><p>    已经觉得够了的广臣刚想起身把对方推开，隆二却突然将唇压在了自己的唇上。</p><p>    这个举动大大的出乎了广臣意料。他怎么也想不通隆二为什么会吻自己。这根本不像是他会做的事。</p><p>    难道隆二是……喜欢我吗？</p><p>    隆二喜欢我？</p><p>    这个念头一浮现，广臣心底就突然被一阵异样的喜悦给填满。</p><p>    并非是因为他喜欢隆二，而是发现隆二原来一直对自己怀有这种想法而兴奋起来。</p><p>    这不是很有趣吗？他还以为隆二就是不关心所以才表现得那么疏离，原来隆二是因为喜欢才将感情都隐藏起来。</p><p>    这样很好。</p><p>    怀抱着隆二的身体，广臣非常清醒的想着。</p><p>    你就一直喜欢我。为我而沉迷吧。</p><p>    这会是我的完全胜利。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>